Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius (game)
''' Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius '''is a video game loosely based on the Nickelodeon film of the same name that was released in 2001 for the PC and Game Boy Advance. In 2002, almost a year after the movie was released, a game developed by Big Sky Interactive was released for the Nintendo GameCube and PlayStation 2. Plot (PC) Jimmy is attempting to complete his latest invention, a phone booth that will teleport him not only to Area 51 and Retroville locations but also to outer-space! Unfortunately for Jimmy, he's missing some parts that are required for the teleportation device to be completed and the Yokians are secretly trying to destroy him and all of his friends! Carl proceeds to touch Jimmy's inventions when repeatedly asked not too and by accident, using Jimmy special lens-spray, finds a red neutron which is essential to Jimmy's device. Jimmy proceeds to go around town trying to find all the missing pieces when his friends Carl, Ms. Fowl and Cindy are kidnapped by the Yokians. Jimmy must complete his invention and cover the town searching for the necessary tools to save his friends from the Yokian Fleet Commander. Gameplay (PC) The player controls Jimmy and the game is structured on "objectives". Each objective is a one-directional task usually involving Jimmy helping somebody or Jimmy trying to solve an issue so that he can obtain a part missing from his invention. Jimmy runs around different areas of Retroville like the local neighbor hood, his school and even the local power plant while talking to his friends, solving issues or obstacles in his way and fighting off Yokians with his arsenal of inventions and Goddard upgrades. Gameplay (PS2/GC) The game is a 3D platformer on this version. Gameplay (GBA) The GBA version of the game is a 2D platformer. Reception The PC version was given a 2/5 rating from AllGames. It has been criticized for its poor graphics and lazy plot. Trivia *Throughout the game, nobody knows about the Yokians except Jimmy and then later, Cindy and Carl. *Sheen mentions his mother in the PS2 and Gamecube version. *Throughout the game, the enemies appear afraid of Jimmy even after successfully injuring him, excluding the automated cannons. *At the end of the game, the Yolkian ships are seen leaving Earth and heading back to Yolkus. At the end, a telephone booth appears on the moon, with an estatic Jimmy standing on the suface. The moon is not playable however, it may be possible through modding. *The Fleet Commander says "This isn't the last time we meet, Jimmy Neutron!" implying that a sequel was planned. Assuming a sequel was never released, probably due to the negative reception that this game received, there still was a sequel released, titled Jimmy Neutron vs. Jimmy Negatron, but it does not follow the movie story line. *In the PS2 version, one of the Yolkians says, "I'll get you and your robot dog!" This is reference to the quote "I'll get you my pretty, and your little dog too!" from The Wizard of Oz. *In the PS2 version, there are hints of Jimmy and Cindy's mutual attraction Category:Video games Category:Games